The disclosure relates, generally, to cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to protective covering devices for barbecue grills and other cooking apparatus.
Conventional covers protect barbecue grills and other outdoor cooking apparatus against sun, rain, snow, dust, rodents, tree sap, spills, and the like.
After a barbecue grill has been used for cooking, a conventional protective cover can be placed over the grill only once the grill has cooled down to a temperature sufficient to avoid melting, deforming, or otherwise damaging the cover, or causing the cover to adhere to the grill.